The present invention comprises a new Pelargonium, botanically known as Pelargonium interspecific, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘PEQZ0030’.
‘PEQZ0030’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar ‘PEQZ0030’ has rose bicolored inflorescences held above the medium-green foliage, very heat and drought tolerant with continuous color through the most extreme summer heat, and exceptional edema tolerance on a well-branched plant habit.
‘PEQZ0030’ originates from a hybridization in a controlled breeding program made in September 2010 in a greenhouse in Guatemala. The female parent was an unpatented, proprietary plant of P. interspecific parentage, identified as ‘10816-3’ with rose color florets and a splash or spot in the center of the floret rose. When compared to ‘PEQZ0030’ the female has a less pronounced splash.
The male parent of ‘PEQZ0030’ was an unpatented, proprietary plant of P. interspecific parentage, identified as ‘10997-1’ with a rose base color and a very large splash pattern. The male has a more open plant habit when compared to ‘PEQZ0030’. The resultant seed was sown in June 2011.
‘PEQZ0030’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in October 2011 in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘PEQZ0030’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in the December 2011 in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif.